


i like it when you kiss me, so just keep doing that, we can forget everything, keep living as we please

by Gridaph



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Grian is a little shit, Grian plays cupid for a bit, Iskall is whipped, M/M, Open ended, Ren is oblivious, but we love him, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gridaph/pseuds/Gridaph
Summary: something very, short, light, and fluffy.
Relationships: Iskall85/Rendog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	i like it when you kiss me, so just keep doing that, we can forget everything, keep living as we please

**Author's Note:**

> \- This one's for the lads in the mafia. Y'all amazing <3

Iskall has always been into Ren, for better or for worse. Maybe it's because he's awfully handsome. He is, without a doubt. an extremely beautiful man. Hair to silky, smile too pretty and eyes too sparkly for his own good and Iskall may just die right then and there because _fuck._  
  
To put it simply, Iskall really, really likes Ren.  
  
"you're staring." Grian cuts through his thoughts like a knife. He's standing on his toes, trying to get to iskall's height without falling over. His shoelaces are untied but Iskall doesn't think to tell him. Let the little bastard trip over himself for being so careless.  
  
"Wow, thanks Grian, It's not like I didn't already know." He didn't, he really didn't, but it doesn't really matter. He won't admit that to Grian, not when he still hasn't caught the blond gawking at his.. crush? He doesn't know what Grian feels about Mumbo, but it's something.   
  
The blond leans back, sitting himself down on a fence gate and it almost, _almost,_ makes him look wise. A big contrast to who he actually was; just a small little goofball full of energy just waiting to be unleashed at any given moment. "Well," he starts, clearing his throat loud enough to catch Ren's attention, "I have to meet up with Scar for a... thing. Guess it's just you two now." He winked at Iskall, and very cheekily like a little devil, whispered, "hope you don't mind being alone with the big bad wolf."  
  
He's going to kill him. He's going to kill him _twice._  
  
Grian jumps over the fence, something he didn't need to do, and flew off into the distance. Iskall squinted.   
  
"Well, he just bailed on us, didn't he?" Ren walks over, dropping down a few logs in the chest and whistling. Music to his ears. "We're already out of room here. Why don't we call it a day for now?" Iskall nods, blinking just for a few seconds. "Think you're free tomorrow?"   
  
_I'll always be free if you ask,_ Is what Iskall thinks to say at first. But he shakes his head and settles for a more appropriate response that isn't so.. eh. "Yeah, I'll see if I'll be able to come."   
  
Ren smiles and Iskall thinks he's gone. He's so smitten for this guy it's not even funny anymore.   
  
It's only when Ren looks away is when Iskall thinks he can finally breathe.


End file.
